D-Gray Man: Los aprendices
by sailorblackrose
Summary: ok...aun hay partes sin definir, pero eh aqui la simpnosis de la continuacion de dgm que estoy haciendo el general cross era un enigma y ahora que ha muerto se descifraran varias cosas de el. allen es atrapado por los noe hasta alguien lo rescata junto con los dos bookman. un personaje que participo en el pasado de varios personajes hara que los recuerdos vuelvan a resurguir.
1. Chapter 1

Sean buenos, es mi primer fic, ok no, sean tan duros como puedan

capitulo 1

La niña se encontraba huyendo, no quería que las cruces blancas (como ella y sus seis compañeros llamaban a esos sujetos que los seguían) los atraparan, a ella no le importaba que sus compañeros le dieran mas importancia a salvarla a ella que a salvarse todos, pero a la chiquilla no le importaba ser la mas pequeña y tener toda la vida por delante, aunque si quería ver a sus familia y apreciaba el gesto de que sus compañeros quisieran reunirla de nuevo con su madre y su hermano.

El plan era que sus compañeros correrían alejando a las cruces blancas mientras que la niña (disfrazada de niño) se escondía y caminaba hacia una casa abandonada para reencontrarse con su familia mientras que los demás trataban de hallar una manera de huir.

Una vez dentro de la casa abandonada, la niña empezó a buscar a su mamá y a su hermano, escucho voces, corrió hacia ellas con el anhelo de ver a sus seres queridos, sus cabellos rubio pálido se agitaban por la fuerza con la que corría, las lagrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos…

Una chica despertó, ella tenia dieciséis y estaba en un lugar parecido a una enfermería, frente a su cama estaba un científico.

—Hay algo que debí de decirte hace tiempo, pero quería estar seguro de que estabas bien, es sobre el general Cross

¿Acaso profano otra tumba? —Contesto la chica —Espero que ya haya terminado su misión, lo ultimo que me dijiste de el es que estaba muy cerca de acabar.

—El general Cross…ha muerto, nadie sabe quien fue y ni siquiera se encontró su cuerpo, pero había demasiada sangre como para que siguiera vivo

La chica de cabellera oscura con seis rayos amarillos quedo helada, ella no creía que fuera posible, sabia que los Noé iban tras el, pero jamás espero a que el terminara muerto, sentía que pronto le faltaría el aire, su maestro, lo ultimo que quedaba de su familia, había muerto y ella no lo había tratado muy bien las ultimas veces que lo vio.

También hay otras cosas que te eh ocultado— continuo el científico —Ember, tu no fuiste la única aprendiz de Marián Cross, después de ti tuvo a un chico llamado Allen Walker.

Ember miro al científico, ella tenia una punzada de esperanza, tal vez ese otro aprendiz sabia algo sobre el general Cross que ella no supiera, después de todo ella había estado varios meses encerrada en aquella habitación de la enfermería, después de haber sido atacada por aquella niña con esas zanahorias extrañas que parecían estacas.

El científico prosiguió contándole la verdad a Ember —él también es un exorcista, pero entre él y tú hay varias diferencias y además…hay un problema con el


	2. marian cross: algo mas de el

Allen estaba despertando, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado en la silla donde se encontraba sentado y frente a él estaba Road, él le pregunto qué había pasado

—El conde del milenio se encuentra mal y por un momento tu caíste en su locura

El exorcista trato de recordar, pero no pudo, solo sentía ganar de dejarse caer en el suelo, como si todo hubiera acabado, también sentía gran un odio, resentimiento y sed de venganza. ¿Venganza? Pero… ¿de qué? No recordaba nada, pero sabía que tenía que escapar de ese lugar y luego algo golpeo su mente

_Murió por tu culpa…por tu culpa…tu culpa_

Él había visto parte de las memorias del catorceavo, acababa de recordarlo aunque seguía sin recordar que había sido, Road lo miraba fijamente, ella solo le lanzo un beso y se fue. Allen intento pensar en un plan para escapar pero no encontraba nada, siguió pensando, a veces Road lo visitaba y hablaba con él.

Tenía que hallar una manera de escapar, algo casi imposible, dado a que los Noé se pueden atraer entre si, pero no quería seguir ahí. Por alguna razón sentía repulsión por aquel lugar, tal vez tenía que ver con nea, Allen no lo sabía, pero el tiempo seguía avanzando y ya llevaba varios días ahí.

Un día una chica, un akuma, por el pentagrama, entro al cuarto y lo miro fijamente, Allen presentía que no era nada bueno, Road no estaba con él y en ese estado no se podría defender. El akuma se acercó a él y movió el cabello del exorcista, mostrando el pentagrama de Allen, la chica-akuma sonrió.

—Tu eres Allen Walker, soy Ember jeques, hija del general Cross —dijo la chica —sé que esa hubiera sido su última voluntad.

Luego la chica imito al general Cross diciendo: "ningún aprendiz mío debe ser atrapado, yo solo entreno a la excelencia y cualquier perdedor no tiene derecho a ser educado por mi"

—Espera, dijiste que eras hija del general pero tu apellido es jeques…

Si, se podría decir que el me adopto cuando era niña —dijo ella sacando una lima para darse la tarea de tallar un eslabón lo más rápido posible— realmente no recuerdo mucho y yo casi no lo veía, pero él también fue mi maestro

Ember tallaba con todas sus fuerzas, después de dos minutos solo faltaba un pequeño trozo para que el eslabón quedara dividido en dos, ella lo tomo en sus manos y lo rompió, iba a seguir tallando eslabones pero decido que era muy tardado y en cambio hizo algo que Allen no se esperaba: ella uso magia para quitarle las cadenas de encima. Luego corrieron por los pasillos, cuidando que nadie los viera, hasta llegar a una ventana, una vez ahí se detuvieron.

—¿Qué es lo que esperamos? Además, debo de advertirte que…

Se hizo un agujero en el suelo, lo único que Allen alcanzo a captar fue a Lavi y a Bookman con su mazo elevándose para hacer un agujero en la parte alta de la pared, junto arriba de la ventana.

Lo siento, error de cálculo —dijo Ember, pues Allen por poco y se caía por el agujero que había hecho Lavi en el piso —Arma anti-akuma activada.

Tanto Lavi como Allen no pudieron evitar ver la transformación de Ember y en verdad fue sorprendente. Sus pestañas estaban muy largas y eran de color rosa con las puntas azules, cadenas rodeaban sus brazos y su cuello, tenía alas raras y llevaba un extraño vestido negro con morado. Lavi creyó que las alas y una de las manos de la chica se parecían a las del akuma nivel 3 con el que había luchado en el barco de la vez pasada. Ember tomo a Allen en sus brazos y salió volando por el segundo agujero que había hecho Lavi. Allen pudo ver a parte de los Noé apreciando su escape.

Las dos parejas de exorcistas hicieron una parada en un extraño lugar desolado. Ahí fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta que el arma anti-akuma de Allen se había activado.

Creo que eso tiene una cierta explicación —dijo Ember —se podría decir que soy mitad akuma, por eso tengo el pentagrama.

—Eso no es posible, o tu cuerpo rechazaría la inocencia, no podría mezclarse, tendría que ser como con Allen, que solo su ojo esta maldito… —Lavi estaba realmente sorprendido

—Es algo complicado, tal vez komui pueda explicárselos, ustedes deben volver mientras Allen y yo nos escondemos

Eso sorprendió a todos los demás presentes, pero Allen no dijo nada porque quería ver que sabia ella sobre su maestro, además de que él no tenía ni idea que el general Cross le había enseñado magia a alguien.

¿Pero que fue la cosa que me diste de beber y me curo? —Pregunto Lavi.

Todavía no estás 100% curado y eso era mi sangre, ya les dije, komui les explicara todo… —Ember empezó a explorar el suelo —pero tu ya sabes algo, ¿no, viejo panda?

—Ember jeques, la niña del experimento y de las únicas personas que sin importar que, siempre estuvieron en el corazón del general Cross— le dijo el— ¿y por qué estabas usando esa peluca castaña cuando fuiste por nosotros?

Ella ignoro la pregunta del viejo bookman y se puso cavar en la tierra con sus manos —Es hora de que se vayan, solo hay unos pocos días antes de que el conde vuelva a la normalidad o que los demás Noé decidan actuar en su bien, pero antes… —la chica empezó a sacar algo de pozo que había hecho con sus manos, era un maletín, siguió hablando mientras lo limpiaba —sé que el general Cross esta presuntamente muerto, ¿pero qué hay del cadáver de mi mamá?

No supimos que ocurrió con María, lo siento —contesto Bookman mientras Ember le daba el maletín, según ella traía dinero suficiente para mantenerse unos días mientras ellos regresaban a la base.

Luego cavo mas profundo y saco una pequeña caja donde había una llave, mientras, los Bookman emprendían el viaje sobre el martillo de Lavi. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Lavi saco una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban por su mente

—¿Por qué el general Cross tenia el cadáver de la madre de Ember?

Esto solo lo sabemos Hevlaska y yo, y en su tiempo, Cross también, de echo fue gracias a el que todos nos metimos en ese enredo— bookman hizo una pausa, respiro profundamente y continuo —Marián Cross se enamoró de María, una joven que no le correspondía pero quería conservar la amistad entre los dos, paso el tiempo y María se casó con otro, tuvo un hijo con aquel hombre, aun así el general Cross la amaba y por eso la veía entre misiones, pues no quería romper su felicidad, hasta que ella resulto compatible con la inocencia

Lavi abrió los ojos de par en par, su abuelo tomo más aire para animarse a seguir con las historia— tanto el general como ella sabían lo que significaba, ella tendría que alejarse de su familia, pero Cross no le dijo a nadie y a escondidas le pidió a Hevlaska que extrajera la inocencia del cuerpo de María, quien luego tuvo a Ember y años después murió, Cross se sentía despedazado, impotente, sus ganas de vivir se habían acabado, pero tenía que cuidar a Amber, se lo debía, tanto a la madre como a la hija

—¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Ya deberías saberlo, nada se escapa de los bookman


	3. ¿quien es ember jecques?

Allen y Ember estaban en el pasillo de una casa que parecía haber sido abandonada pero se encontraba en perfectas condicionesen un pasillo

Bueno supongo que tenemos lo suficiente para comer durante tres días y además hay dinero para abastecernos después—dijo Ember mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Allen —en este lugar no hay mucha gente, así que no nos tenemos que preocupar por terceros, están muy lejos

Ember ¿Por qué me estas cuidando? —Allen estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando su brazo, tratando de descifrar lo que podía ocurrir en el futuro

—Porque somos aprendices del mismo maestro, así que somos casi hermanos, aunque el general Cross tenía sus defectos

Eso lo sé muy bien—contesto Allen recordando cuando su maestro lo hacía pagar cuentas, cuando lo hacía trabajar hasta el cansancio y que también lo traía como su sirviente, haciendo que le lavara la ropa, que le cocinara, entre otras cosas— oye ¿por qué el maestro nunca me conto de ti?

No lo sé, de hecho pocos saben de mí y yo tampoco sabía de ti pero él me envió varias cartas donde me contaba varias cosas —Ember se sentó al lado de Allen y le ofreció galletas —no las había abierto porque estuve en un coma inducido después de haber sido atacada por uno de los Noé.

Allen se quedó callado por un momento, durante el tiempo que había estado con Ember había descubierto que su personalidad era una mezcla del general Cross, komui, Lenalee y krory después de haber bebido sangre de akuma pero como exorcista no podía saberlo.

Porque dijiste que eras mitad akuma? —

Cuando era niña vi como mi padre fue asesinado por el conde del milenio solo por estar en el lugar equivocado —Ember se quito los guantes y le mostro sus manos a Allen, estaban cubiertas por cicatrices— mi madre y mi hermano murieron años después por esa misma razón, yo corrí con mas suerte, pero en ambas situaciones…si el maestro no hubiera llegado a tiempo, yo hubiera terminado peor

Ember e puso los guantes de nuevo, sabia que no había respondido exactamente la pregunta de Allen, pero tenia que armarse de valor para recordar lo poco que se encontraba en su memoria.

El pentagrama consta de dos partes, la externa (la cicatriz) y la interna, nadie sabe exactamente que es, pero se podría decir que es el corazón de los akumas, la vez en que mi mamá y mi hermano fueron murieron a mano del conde, él no los transformo en akumas, solo huyo y me dejo con los tres akumas que habían estado con él, yo sentí que me volvía loca y mi inocencia empezó a actuar junto a mi cuerpo sin que mi mente supiera que estaba haciendo, logre encajar mi brazo en el rostro de uno de ellos, justo en la cicatriz, le arranque el pentagrama y lo estrelle en mis manos para romperlo en pedazos, cuando desperté me dijeron que el maestro me había salvado.

Mi cuerpo había absorbido lo que sea que tenga el pentagrama y yo podía controlar parte de los poderes de un akuma y a la inocencia al mismo tiempo, me dijeron que la única razón por la que podía controlar ambas cosas era por un experimento que habían echo antes conmigo, por eso mi cabello cambio de color y me volvi mas fuerte, el experimento se centra en mantener a la inocencia y al pentagrama fuera de combate

* * *

¿Qué pasa con Ember jeques? — Pregunto Lavi pillando a komui con la guardia baja, ambos estaban caminando por el pasillo de la enfermería —¿tú la enviaste a salvar a Allen de la guarida de los Noé?

¿Qué? Se suponía que…ella no estaba bien, cualquier situación de riesgo podría empeorar su salud— komui abrió una de las puertas y se detuvo dejando caer un suspiro —conversaremos de esto después, puedes entrar conmigo si quieres

Ambos entraron a la habitación, ahí estaba Johnny, tenia una pierna rota y estaba temblando, no se dignaba a mirar a nadie. Adentro también estaba Reever

—He hecho todo lo que podía y kanda también —dijo el supervisor —volverás a ser un científico, pero no podrás salir de aquí y estarás bajo observación

—No…necesito…encontrar a Allen, necesito encontrarlo

Se guardo silencio, al menos eso sentía Lavi, para el todo había desaparecido, excepto Johnny, el joven bookman se sintió en un dilema, sabia que Allen estaba bien pero no sabia como podía afectar al científico. Tenia que callar, tenia que hacerlo, sino todo podía empeorar

Allen fue rescatado por una chica exorcista, ella conocía muy bien al general Cross…—Lavi se dio cuenta que el había sido quien había hablado, no sabia como había sucedido, el había escogido callar y las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca

Una chica exorcista que conocía muy bien al general Cross… ¿no será la niña de los expedientes que vimos durante la mudanza? Decía que el mismo Cross la había traído—pregunto Reever

Tengo ideas sobre eso, pero para mi no hay manera de saberlo, se me negaron los datos precisos de esos experimentos— komui hizo una pausa, reacomodándose los lentes —ya que tanto Amber jeques como Lenalee y yo estábamos en el mismo orfanato, antes de leenlde se convirtiera en exorcista.

Todos miraron a komui, no sabían que el supervisor había estado en un orfanato, hasta donde sabían, el y Lenalee se habían escondido en una casa en ruinas y luego habían sido atrapados en la misma. Komui siguio hablando, recordando un pasado que parecía haber sido muy lejano

En la habitación de aquel orfanato éramos seis, la única razón por la que se me había permitido seguir en el orfanato era para cuidar a los otros cinco y para que Lenalee se quedara, yo era demasiado grande para estar en un orfanato, todos sabíamos que por alguna razón nos habían encerrado ahí, lejos de los demás niños, había una niña de 10 años que sabia dos idiomas, un niño atraído por la carpintería y otro que era muy bueno en las peleas, luego estaban Lenalee y otro niño que no tenían ninguna razón de estar ahí.

Un día llego el general Cross, fue la primera vez que cruzamos nuestras miradas…

* * *

_bueno, aqui llega este cap y el siguente sera un flash-back_ :D


	4. terminando en empezar nuevos problemas

¿No estás muy grande para seguir aquí? —Pregunto el general Cross, no sabia que hubiera alguien de esa edad junto a los niños destacados, pero esperaba que el pudiera cuidar bien de Ember, la niña seguiría inconsciente durante unas horas mas

No me iré a ningún lado sin mi hermana pequeña —respondió el, Marián pudo sentir la persistencia del joven, cuando se proponía algo no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Sé cómo te sientes— dijo para simpatizar con el joven de gafas, obviamente ninguno de los dos se rendía y tenían a alguien a quien cuidar.

Miro alrededor con Ember en sus brazos, niños de diferentes edades, todos mayores a la pequeña que el traía en brazos, pero había dos niñas ahí, sabía que Ember podría jugar con ellas, a el le iba a ser difícil explicarle a María lo que había sucedido, todo seria demasiado para ella. Que su esposo muriera por haber invocado al conde del milenio ya era suficiente, asi que había decidido mentir sobre eso y decir que solo se encontraba en un mal lugar, pero saber que antes de que el conde tuviera la oportunidad de convertir a charles (el esposo de María) en un akuma, su hija había presenciado todo al perseguir a su padre y que el conde prefirió usar el cuerpo de Ember para intentar hacer el nuevo akuma, era demasiado para la mujer que amaba, ni siquiera podría mentirle en eso, aunque Ember se había sabido defender, cuando el general Cross había llegado el esqueleto del akuma ya tenia tiempo de haber tenido vida, pero la cicatriz del pentagrama y otras mas estaban grabadas sobre la frente de Ember y ella estaba muy mal, el extremo esfuerzo físico había sido demasiado en su cuerpo ya débil y enfermizo. El general Cross tenía buenas y malas noticias para María.

Las buenas: su hija había sobrevivido y tendría mejor salud a partir de ahora, las malas: su hija tendría que pasar un tiempo en aquel orfanato. Esa era la única manera en la que había logrado hacer que le dieran permiso para obtener el equipo necesario para salvar a Ember, pero él ya había planeado todo, ella seria prácticamente su ayudante, convencería a todos de que así sería mejor y así la niña podría enviar cartas a su madre todo el tiempo y visitarla mas de lo que se podría si la niña fuera como cualquier otra persona que ingresara a ayudar a los sacerdotes negros

Dejo a Ember en una de las camas y se dirigió a hablar con el maestro que tenían los niños, o al menos eso era para los pequeños, pero komui pensaba de que era algo mas, el se acerco para escuchar por la puerta entreabierta.

—Así que tenemos dos exorcistas, un científico y un gran peleador

—Si, el último incluso es algo bueno en anatomía, podría ser un estupendo cuervo, además de la niña que habla español y ruso, ella puede ser de utilidad, ¿qué hay de la niña que usted trajo?

—A ella tienes que enseñarle a leer lo más rápido que puedas, cuando me confirmes que sabe leer vendré, le enseñare unas cosas y le dejare unos libros ¿pero qué pasa con el joven, el más grande de todos?

—Ah, komui, no destaca en nada, ni siquiera sabe hacer café o barrer bien, solo lo tenemos porque si no su hermana se iría con él, cuando todo esté listo serán separados

Komui se sintió como si su mundo acabara de ser destruido, seria alejado de su hermana, la pequeña Lenalee, el sintió ganas de salir y enfrentarse con ellos, pero siguió atento, escuchando lo que decían

Entonces dentro de tres años ¿no? — Pregunto el falso maestro

—Dentro de tres años y medio, para ser exactos, ni un día mas, ni un día menos, cuando pase ese lapso de tiempo todos serán llevados a una de las instalaciones de la Orden negra.

Tenía tiempo, komui lo aprovecharía en cada momento para hacer ver que podía ser valioso, inteligente, crearía una situación que requiriera de ello. Así nadie desconfiaría de que el trazara un plan para escapar con su hermana. Él se parto buscando a Lenalee, pero cuando la encontró el general Cross se dirigió a ellos, komui quería sujetar a Lenalee con más fuerza, no lo hizo, no podía dejar que alguien sospechara.

Me gustaría pedirte que te encargaras de aquella niña de allá, la rubia que deje en la cama —dijo Cross con una sonrisa en parte amarga —dile que yo, Marián Cross, vendré mañana, le explicare algunas cosas y que podrá ver a su madre pronto.

El joven solo asintió, pero su mente estaba procesando la información, la niña no podía tener familia pero, si esa niña tenía madre ¿Qué hacía ahí? Definitivamente no podría ser nada bueno, la voz del general lo saco de su trance

Creo que tu hermana podrá tener una nueva amiga— fue lo último que salió de la boca dl general mientras se dirigía a la salida

Nosotros los llamábamos cruces blancas, todos aquellos que venían a observarnos a trabajar las usaba, yo había mejorado mucho, demasiado, pero no sabía si aun así lo conseguiría, ya solo quedaban ocho meses yo había cambiado el plan por completo, escaparíamos todos y así lo hicimos, pero nos siguieron buscando, un día decidimos que era mejor dejar a Ember con su familia e hicimos planes para ello, solo que no resulto como esperábamos…

* * *

—Yo no supe que había pasado con Ember y los demás, tres días después de habernos separados, Lenalee y yo fuimos atrapados…

Por eso te esforzaste tanto y te convertiste en supervisor —dijo Lavi— no querías nada que te separara de ella

Bueno, respecto a Ember— dijo komui cambiando de tema — ella no se ha recuperado por completo después de haber sido atacada por Road y sus zanahorias, si ella esfuerza su cuerpo demasiado, perderá el control de la inocencia y de su lado akuma

* * *

No sé, me han gustado todas las misiones que he hecho ¿Cuál fue tu primer misión? —pregunto Ember, ella y Allen se estaban haciendo preguntas mutuas para pasar el tiempo

—Fue recuperar la inocencia que se encontraba dentro de una muñeca, mi compañero fue kanda

—Eso es duro, el esta mas amargo que el café.

¿Lo conociste? — El la miro sorprendido y ella asintió— ¿a quienes más conociste?

—A Lenalee, a komui, al viejo bookman y otros que ya están muertos

—¿Conociste a Lenalee?

Ella era una de los que estaban conmigo en el orfanato del que te conté— se guardó silencio durante un momento —es hora de dormir, tu ve a la cama

—No creo que sea justo, tu…

Tú estás mal, Allen ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que tienes varias heridas? —Allen no le respondió y ella se levantó bruscamente —no hay más que hablar, ve a la ca…

Ember se estrelló contra la pared para evitar la caída, otro error. Intento no demostrar el dolor de sus heridas, aun le faltaban tiempo para curarse totalmente y sus viejas heridas le dolían con golpes y esfuerzos fuertes.

* * *

Ninguno de ustedes debe de decirle a Lenalee sobre Ember o sobre Allen —dijo komui —ahora todos descansen

Ella está muy preocupada por Allen y su descubre lo de Ember se preocupara más —Lavi miro al supervisor —es por eso, no quieres que vaya tras de ellos

Komui sostuvo la mirada de Lavi, su tristeza se podía ver a través de ella, el se preocupaba por todos pero no quería perder a Lenalee, a sus ojos todavía era su hermanita, toda su familia y su vida entera.

—Está bien, me callare

* * *

Allen y Ember estaban acostados en la única cama que había en la casa, ella estaba dándole la espalda, pero el sabía que ella no estaba dormida, aunque no hablaban y llevaban varios días así, la situación era un poco rara. Allen trato de distraerse con el techo, esa casa se le iba haciendo más y más conocida, y no sabía porque.

—¿De quién era esta casa?

—Si te digo no vas a querer dormirte aquí, descansa

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, horas después Ember despertó, había oído un ruido. Ella no vio a Allen en la cama, fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en la sala.

Allen, deja de trastornarte por de quien es la casa y vete a dormir— ordeno Ember, Allen despreocupado, volteo a verla.

¿Por qué me preocuparía que esta casa sea de Cross? — Contesto el, Ember inclino su cabeza como la de un pájaro— ¿Dónde está timcampy?

Tú no eres Allen, eres nea ¿verdad? — ella bajo la vista al suelo— del golem del maestro no tengo idea, vete a dormir.

Cuando Allen despertó Ember estaba frente a el y lo miraba fijamente, luego le pregunto quién era.

Soy yo —respondió Allen algo confundido

—¿En serio? ¿Y que si te digo que estas en la cama del maestro?

Oh dios ¿estamos en una de las casas del maestro? —Dijo levantándose de golpe

—Está bien, si eres tú, vamos a comer

La mesa estaba llena de comida, olía demasiado bien, Allen se sentó y empezó a devorar lo mas rápido que podía mientras que Ember se recogía el cabello.

Cocinas muy bien, podrías ser la ayudante principal de Jerry— dijo Allen tras tragarse un gran bocado.

—Si, al principio no sabía cocinar, pero tú sabes, el maestro…

Ambos aprendices recordaron con una gotita en la cabeza cuando Cross los entrenaba y ellos tenían que pagar sus cuentas y arreglar varias cosas por él. Después Ember salió por un momento, ella iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho gritos de Allen, regreso para saber que ocurria con él, el brazo del joven exorcista parecía estar cubierto de plumas

Apócrifos —grito Allen antes de que Ember recibiera un golpe que la hiciera derrapar en el suelo

El lado akuma de la chica reacciono, ella se elevó hasta casi tocar el techo y se dejó caer sobre apócrifos, él la estrello contra el suelo y ella activo su arma anti-akuma, esta vez no se veía tan fuerte como antes, sus ojos no estaban negros y no tenia.

Tu eres uno de ellos— dijo apócrifos mientras empezaba a fusionarse con ella— eres una de las personas importantes para el corazón, es una lastima, estas por debajo de Allen y como lo estas alejando de la orden negra…tienes que morir

Ember empujo a su combatiente y corrió hacia Allen— abre un portal hacia el lugar más alejado que se te pueda ocurrir— Allen obedeció y cuando estaban a punto de transportarse, Ember empujo a Allen del camino para que apócrifos cayera en el portal, el cual fue destruido por Allen.

Ember empezó a sentirse mareada, cayó al suelo, Allen gritaba arrodillándose. Ella no tenia ni idea de que era lo que decía Allen, todo se hacia mas y mas borroso hasta que termino en una gran oscuridad


End file.
